Embodiments of the present invention relate to workforce management, and in particular, to systems and methods allowing organization of employee time and attendance information.
Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Supervisors or section leaders seek to manage staff most effectively, quickly, and decisively, in order to ensure their greatest effectiveness. However, supervisors or section leaders and managers increasingly operate in diverse geographic environments, sometimes remote from the location of their reporting personnel, and/or remote from in-house systems for staff activity monitoring.
The present disclosure addresses these and other issues with systems and methods for managing employee time and attendance.